Enterprise resource planning (ERP) or enterprise applications are commonly used by larger companies and organizations to run important aspects of their business. A typical enterprise application environment may include a database of business content, combined with end-user applications such as customer relationship management (CRM), human capital management (HCM), and business intelligence (BI).
Examples of such environments include Oracle E-Business Suite, and Oracle Fusion Applications, each of which are designed for handling complex business tasks within a large organization.
Organizations have become increasingly interested in greater integration of their business content with their business processes, including the use of transaction processing systems or application servers, such as Oracle WebLogic or Oracle Fusion Middleware, to deliver a higher quality of service in today's increasingly complex business environment. Such organizations can benefit from a richer search experience within their enterprise, which in turn requires rethinking traditional search methodologies. For example, since those company employees seeking particular information are also likely to have the best knowledge regarding their particular situation, it is important that they can obtain the information within that context. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.